mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shogun Casino
Navigation North Las Vegas <> Paradise City <> The Lower Strip <> Shogun Casino <> Mojave Desert, The Upper Strip <> Area 51, Hoover Dam Background *This is the fourth district, unlocked after defeating the boss in The Lower Strip. *9 jobs in total, with a choose-your-path play style (not including boss) *4 levels of mastery *You must do all jobs to get mastery *Job requirements and payout increase at each level of mastery |} Job Tier Mastery Bidwell's Suit Loot Belt Fed Shotgun Two Pair Precision SMG Femme Fatale Ventilated Blast Cap High Society Hard Four Bark Scorpion Jobs Here's a little cash to grease the wheels, Eric. 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|3}} |Items 3 = 40px|6}} |Items 4 = 40px|12}} }} It's not my size, but I like a baggy fit. 40px|1|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|1|Luxury Sports Car|Item luxurysportscar 01.gif 40px|2}} |Items 2 = 40px|3|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|3|Luxury Sports Car|Item luxurysportscar 01.gif 40px|6}} |Items 3 = 40px|6|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|6|Luxury Sports Car|Item luxurysportscar 01.gif 40px|12}} |Items 4 = 40px|12|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|12|Luxury Sports Car|Item luxurysportscar 01.gif 40px|24}} }} Stamina Branch Good night, sweet prince. 40px|3|Cat Suit|Item catsuit 01.gif 40px|3}} |Items 2 = 40px|9|Cat Suit|Item catsuit 01.gif 40px|9}} |Items 3 = 40px|18|Cat Suit|Item catsuit 01.gif 40px|18}} |Items 4 = 40px|36|Cat Suit|Item catsuit 01.gif 40px|36}} }} Energy Branch Never steal home without it. 40px|2|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|2|Grapple Gun|Item grapplegun 400.gif 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|6|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|6|Grapple Gun|Item grapplegun 400.gif 40px|3}} |Items 3 = 40px|12|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|12|Grapple Gun|Item grapplegun 400.gif 40px|6}} |Items 4 = 40px|24|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|24|Grapple Gun|Item grapplegun 400.gif 40px|12}} }} Yeah well... your mom stinks too! 40px|1|Gambler|Item gambler 01.gif 40px|5}} |Items 2 = 40px|3|Gambler|Item gambler 01.gif 40px|15}} |Items 3 = 40px|6|Gambler|Item gambler 01.gif 40px|30}} |Items 4 = 40px|12|Gambler|Item gambler 01.gif 40px|60}} }} This is so easy, I could check my Farm at the same time! 40px|5|Hotel Security Key Card|Item HotelSecurityKeyCard 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|15|Hotel Security Key Card|Item HotelSecurityKeyCard 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 3 = 40px|30|Hotel Security Key Card|Item HotelSecurityKeyCard 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 4 = 40px|60|Hotel Security Key Card|Item HotelSecurityKeyCard 01.gif 40px|1}} }} Now where did they stash those collection items? 40px|4|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|4|Explosive Dice|Item explosivedice 01.gif 40px|3}} |Items 2 = 40px|12|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|12|Explosive Dice|Item explosivedice 01.gif 40px|9}} |Items 3 = 40px|24|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|24|Explosive Dice|Item explosivedice 01.gif 40px|18}} |Items 4 = 40px|48|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|48|Explosive Dice|Item explosivedice 01.gif 40px|36}} }} The house doesn't always win. 40px|5|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|5|Grapple Gun|Item grapplegun 400.gif 40px|3}} |Items 2 = 40px|15|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|15|Grapple Gun|Item grapplegun 400.gif 40px|9}} |Items 3 = 40px|30|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|30|Grapple Gun|Item grapplegun 400.gif 40px|18}} |Items 4 = 40px|60|Climbing Harness|Item climbingHarness 01.gif 40px|60|Grapple Gun|Item grapplegun 400.gif 40px|36}} }} It's time to turn the tables. 40px|3|Luxury Sports Car|Item luxurysportscar 01.gif 40px|5|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|9}} |Items 2 = 40px|9|Luxury Sports Car|Item luxurysportscar 01.gif 40px|15|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|27}} |Items 3 = 40px|18|Luxury Sports Car|Item luxurysportscar 01.gif 40px|30|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|54}} |Items 4 = 40px|36|Luxury Sports Car|Item luxurysportscar 01.gif 40px|60|Gang Member|Item gangmember 01.gif 40px|108}} }} After bronze mastery Mojave Desert is unlocked. *Mastery 1 - Roger Bidwell has 700 HP. *Mastery 2 - Roger Bidwell has 1,400 HP. *Mastery 3 - Roger Bidwell has 2,100 HP. *Mastery 4 - Roger Bidwell has 3,500 HP. *You can ask for help from your Mafia. Gallery bronzeshoguncasino.JPG silvershoguncasino.JPG goldshoguncasino.JPG rubyshoguncasino.JPG Vegas_d4.jpg Category:Guides Category:Las Vegas Category:Shogun Casino Category:Jobs Category:Las Vegas Jobs